Dani's Capture Danny's Doomsday
by GhostDog401
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Maddie and Jack discover Dani, and now they have the perfect plan. Use her to get Danny. That leaves one question, how is Danny going to save the day? Or is the anwser a simple one, he's PLETE</html>
1. The Ghost Girl

**Okay people here is the Dani story I promised! Hope it's a good story!**

**~GhostDog401**

**Chapter 1: The Ghost Girl**

Jack and Maddie Fenton had a goal, to catch public enemy number one, to catch Phantom. Of course that was easier said than done. They had tried over and over to get him, but sadly nothing seemed to work. That is in tell one day they found out that Phantom had a cousin and that he cared for that cousin more than anyone else in the world.

**Flashback**

"_Danny!" Maddie and Jack had looked up to the new voice. Both annoyed that they had been interrupted in trying to catch the ghost boy._

_He had just finished capturing a ghost, and pretending to be a hero, normal stuff for to his evil heart. Maddie growled and continued to watch the scene play before them._

_Maddie watched as a ghost girl came into view and tackled Phantom in the air. They were tumbling through the air, by the force of her hug that she gave him._

"_Hey Danielle, nice to see you too," Phantom said smiling hugging the other ghost back._

_Maddie stared at the new ghost girl, she looked a lot like Phantom, same white hair, and glowing green eyes, same DP logo, her outfit even seemed to be based off his, just more feminine like._

_Maddie growled as she saw the ghosts talking to each other, Phantom, and Mini-Phantom were talking to each other like they actually had feelings, but she knew that ghost couldn't feel, after all they were dead. This wasn't the reason though that Maddie was mad, no the reason was that Phantom made sure to mock her, naming himself after her son. Both of those Phantoms had taken human names and it was an insult to her._

_Suddenly Phantom said something that pulled her out of her thoughts, "Dani are you sure you're okay? I mean if anything happened to you I'd die." Maddie looked up to see Phantom checking over Mini-Phantom as if making sure she wasn't hurt._

"_Danny I'm fine, really I can take care of myself," Mini-Phantom pushed Phantom away blushing, but Maddie could tell she was glad that Phantom cared for her._

"_I just want you to be careful cuz. If anything happened to you, I'd die, all over again," She smiled at his like the statement was some sort of inside joke._

"_Oh come on Danny I know you'd save me," Mini-Phantom said._

_Phantom smiled, "Your right I would do anything."_

_That was when the light bulb came on in Maddie's mind, it was a simple plan. Capture the ghost girl and the ghost boy will play right into her arms._

_She smiled evilly, and left, but had a plan for later._

**End Flahback **

**Hey Everyone I hoped you like this oh and Ember, I am so ready for your attack this time. *starts putting on football helmet, pillows, knee/elbow pads, ect* Nothing you can do can hurt me now!**

**Please review, it will make you COOL!**


	2. Capture

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

(1)**Star1the2friend: **Cool, I like writing them..Not as much as Danny's secret getting known, but I still like writing them.

(2)**KTrevo: **Yep, you're cool! Why, you ask? Because you almost ALWAYS review!

(3)**13rose: **Thanks and I am glad you liked the first chapter.

(4)** Daniphantom149:** Okay, okay wow (adds your name to the T.O.T.G.M.T.M.M.U. List. The out to get me to make me update list (long story)) Now here's an update.

(5)**No name was here: **Okay thanks I am glad you liked it.

(6)**Immortal Quintessence Guardian: **Thanks I am glad you like Dani! I like her too, she's my favorite DP character!

(7)**Bluemew22: **Thanks *takes anti-creep stick- I'm gonna need this.

(8)**Meli31295: **Okay thanks, sorry this update was kind of slow. I'm on story overload, (no seriously I have like 4 stories going on right now)

(9)**ForeverHalfa: **Thanks, awesome sauce is a new one, but I like it!

(10)**Trinity Fenton-Phantom: **Thanks I am glad you liked it.

(11)**Prophetofgreed: **Okay I guess I'll tone it down, but really Danny does seem to treat Dani like a sibling.

(12)**LilMissPhantom: **Thanks, and more you will get!

(13)**Desiree Phantom: **Lol, ya I guess she does seem a bit like Vlad, but she is like obsessed with catching Phantom so ya.

(14)**Snape-rules44: **Thanks, I have the whole thing planned out (sort of) all I need to do is write it!

(15)**Adriya J: **thanks I'll try to update weekly.

(16)**Pls continue: **Thanks, I shall as you put it…CONTINUE!

**Chapter 2: Captured**

Dani flew through the air, letting the wind pick up her hair and send it waving behind her head. She loved the feeling of flying; it was amazing and best of all it could be her own personal rollercoaster. Quickly she made a couple sharp turn followed by a loop-de-loop. Finally she flew into the sky higher up then normal and launched herself at the ground, flying at full speed. At the last second she pulled up shooting back into the sky.

She was unaware of the eyes watching her every move, unaware of the gun mounted on a rock following her as well. Unaware as a blue suited women, whispered to herself, "I've got you now ghost." Unaware of the women pulling the trigger, unaware of the bright green flash that attacked her, or at least unaware of it until it was too late. She fell to the ground screaming out in pain as the green beam hit her in the back.

She lay there half conscious and watched through pain blurred eyes, as a women walked up to her. The women smiled, "hello ghost."

All Dani could do was stutter, "Wh-what, do you want with me?" Dani asked, having many flashbacks of Vlad as she watched the women advance, closer and closer to her. She had seen this women somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where.

"Nothing much ghost," The women told her with mocked sweetness. "In fact you're not the one I want at all. The only person I want is Phantom and you are my ticket to him."

"No!" Dani moaned. "No, please leave him alone." She began to beg the women.

"Sorry, no can do." With that the women sucked her into a thermos like container, and everything went black.

**Now A Review Short With….EmberMclain14**

**Me: ***Still wearing the football helmet, pillows, and ect* Okay Ember I am ready, hit me with your best attack. *gets in fighting stance, or dodging stance depending on how things go*

**Ember: **Ghosty, are you sure?

**Me: **Of course think of this as how you're going to let out all your anger on me, for the HUGE cliffy I did on All Because of a Paper

**Ember: ***eyes glow and growls* I-HATE-CLIFFYS

**Me: **See its working *nearly dodges ectoblast* What the heck! Ember!

**Ember: **I-HATE-CLIFFYS! *shoots more ectoblasts*

**Me: ***dodges and screams* Everybody run! She's out of control!

**Ember: **DIE-CLIFFYS!

**Everyone: ***screams and runs away*

**Ember: ***blinks* what happened? *shrugs grabs taco and leaves*


	3. Why did it have to be Me?

**Okay so this chapter has been sitting on my computer ready to be posted for like a month (give or take a few) but with school and stuff I haven't had the time, but now school is out and I am free to post it.**

**Thanks to all me reviewers!**

(17)**Meli31295: **Well this was updated as soon as I would like, but its updated so here you go. Sorry about the wait.

(18)**Daniphantom149: **Lol *holds up blinking sign that says Flash Flood Warning as your tears begin to make the water level rise*

(19)**KTrevo: **Ha ha my friend that is where you are wrong. True I write cliffies 99% of the time, but just a couple days ago I posted a chapter (at least by my stand points) that wasn't a cliffy I was so proud so reword your fact.

Fact about GhostDog 99 out of 100 times will write nothing but cliffies

There all fixed

(20)**Namara Jane Knight: **Hmm I've never heard that one before, sending Maddie after me. Points for being original!

(21)** Bluemew22: **Sorry about the spelling errors. *grimaces* Spelling is my worst subject and although woman is an easy word to spell when I am in a rush or go back and reread for editing mistakes, I tend to miss stuff like that sorry.

(22)**Daniella Violet Moon: **Lol well I don't want to kill Ember with the peeler, but the thermos will do.

(23)**SammiPhantom: **Lol Oh my gosh I actually burst out laughing from your review! It totally made my day and I was quoting it to my friends for like the rest of the day.

(24)**Foubritt: **Thanks (Dani is my favorite character too!) also I am glad this is realistic to you. Also don't give up on writing it just takes practice. My first 3 stories sucked, I went back and practically groaned out load when I read them, the grammar was horrible and the wording wasn't nearly as good, so just don't give up keep trying.

(25)**Desiree Phantom: **Lol I am so sorry about the short chapters and here is a HUGE HUGE sorry from me for making you wait school has been horrible.

(26)**Geek179: **Ya well you see I did type like mad and I DID get the chapter done, I just DIDN'T post it. So ya sorry about that.

(27)**Jeanette9a: **Ya I feel bad, I torture the characters a lot. Mainly Danny, but hey. Also thanks for the rescue

(28)**Kirara the great: **lol ya sorry about that

**Chapter 3: Why did it have to be Me?**

When Dani awoke, she awoke to darkness, she awoke to nightmares. Her wrists and ankles were trapped tightly under ghost proof cuffs, and many glowing gadgets hung above her, they seemed to look down at her threateningly, maybe smugly as if waiting for their chance to strike.

She gulped, flashbacks racing through her mind against her will, this was Vlad all over, again. Then she sobbed, glowing blue-green tears fell from her eyes, falling onto the table she was trapped to and making small puddles around her. Why did it have to be her? Why had she been the one clone that had stabilized? Why did she have to suffer? Her sobs grew louder as she thought this, and tears raced down her cheeks, like a never ending rain storm.

Suddenly her blood turned cold and she looked to see the blue women smiling smugly at her. "Well, well out little ghost friend is awake."

Dani shuttered at the coldness in her voice, trying to ignore the fact that she was strapped to a table she said bravely, "Wh-what do you wa-want?" Okay so maybe it wasn't that brave, but at least she talked, that had to count for something.

The women smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile, it was a fake evil smile, a sickly smile. "You'll find out soon enough ghost scum, after we're done with you, you'll be off and away, or who knows maybe not."

Finally Dani couldn't take it, too many flashbacks were racing through her mind; it was too much. "Danny help!" Dani's high pitch scream filled the air, echoing off the walls of the Fenton's lab.

Maddie Fenton smiled evilly, "There's no use screaming ghost. This place is sound proof, but don't worry you'll be free soon. After we use you to get Phantom, you can go free."

"No," Dani said while struggling under the big cuffs that held her to the table. "No leave him alone!"

Maddie Fenton smiled, "Good-Night ghost creep." With that Maddie pushed the sharp needle into Dani's shoulder.

Her world went black; her last hope was that Danny would be okay.


	4. A Deal

**Okay so I am going to stop numbering the reviews it takes to long. So I will keep replying just without the numbers! Okay people on with it.**

**Meli31295: **Ya, but do you think she is in character? Maddie, I mean.

**Daniella Violet Moon: **Okay lets reply here, 1)True, but they were both in another form, maybe if I used the peeler on someone who wasn't in another form, it would kill them. *shrugs* Who knows. 2) I am proud to say this chapter was almost a full page long! *dances* 3) Finally curse those loopholes 4) I like your psychic you

**Namara Jane Knight: ***blinks* Why would Maddie be reading my fanfiction?

**Daniphantom149: **lol wow you really care about Dani

**Thelittlemonster17: **Lol, in Danny's defense he doesn't know yet

**Turkeyhead987: **No please not your rubber bands of DOOM! *face palms* I've been hanging out with the Box Ghost too much, stupid Ember.

**xBlue-RoseX: ***thinks* You know you are the first person to say my chapters are short and then give me an idea of how to make them longer, thanks.

**Kirara the great: **Lol *splashes water on your face* You need to wake up! I UPDATED!

**BeingGirl: **Okay, I'll try in fact that is my Summer goal. Longer chapters

**SammiPhantom: **Lol, wow weird dream. I had a weird dream once that Superman's girlfriend (forgot her name) crashed down to Earth in a rocket and came out wearing bunny ears and tossing around talking vegetables and hopping around. Then this lady came out of her house and screamed, "Its an alien!" Then fainted, then she got in a really fancy car with Superman and drove off after he said, "here let me hold your bunnies ears and talking veggies" it was so weird

Anyways after that rant, I just have to say that I am glad that you think that Dani is just right and I loved your song, very creative!

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu: **Thanks, I am glad you like it

**Nycorrall: **Lol, I agree everyone always stops just when things are getting good *shrugs* must be an author thing

**Desiree Phantom: **Yep faster updates during the summer, I hope at least

**Ghostfinder: **Glad you liked the story

**Mary Penelope: **Yep good ol' Danny, although saving the day, may have costs. Dun dun dun

**Chapter 4: A Deal**

Maddie waited for Phantom to show up, she had told him to meet her here and that she would shoot him that she only wanted to talk.

She smiled when she saw a small black and white figure float down to the ground, upsetting to small dew drops on the grass and causing them to fall.

"Well," Phantom said slowly, looking her up and down for any weapons. "I'm here, what do you want."

"Me, nothing. It's what you want," Slowly she grabbed a picture from her pocket and showed it to Phantom.

He gasped and pulled it from her hand, "Dani!" Then he did something that surprised Maddie, he grabbed her by her shirt collar and flew up to her face. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

Maddie blinked, she had not been expecting this, Phantom rarely hurt humans, even she knew this, but she managed to put on an emotionless face and say, "Me? Nothing yet, your little Dani is fine." She laughed silently to herself. "At least for now." With that she kicked Phantom in the stomach, making him drop her and gasp for air, wait did ghosts breath? _Never mind that, Maddie focus. _But that was harder then it looked, lying there are on the ground Phantom looked so human like. Finally she walked away saying over her shoulder, "If you want to see your little ghost friend again spook, I suggest you turn yourself in. It's a simple deal, you for her. You have two days before we decided to experiment on her instead of you." Then she was gone.

Maybe she should have stayed, she would've noticed the pain, betrayal and fear in Phantom's, emerald green eyes and he cried glowing tears. One hand clutching the photo of Dani strapped to the table, the other his stomach, where a black and blue bruise was forming. With a gasp of pain he slowly stood up, his eyes glowing brightly from anger.

"Don't worry Dani," he said softly looking at the picture. "I'll save you, even if I die trying."

With that he shakily flew off into the air ignoring the pain in his stomach. He had good-byes to say, in case things went wrong. Then he would save Dani, even if it meant turning himself in to his parents, even if it meant dying.

He still cried softly as he flew to his first stop, Sam's he had important things to tell her, tell her before he was gone, possibly forever. He could already see her crying as he explained, already see her trying to talk him out of it, but he had decided what he had to do and he was not backing down.

**YES I DID! And they said it could not be done! I made this chapter almost a whole PAGE long! *dances* I am so happy! I could seriously die! Yes! Yes! YES! Okay that's enough let's get on with this.**

**So I did review shorts (with other people) through out my last story, this time I think I'll so something new.**

***Danny walks into his room and sees me***

**Danny:** Um who are you

**Me: ***laughs evilly* The new controller of your life!

**Danny: ***blinks then shrugs* Okay then as long as you are controlling me could you give me better grades, and a later curfew

**Me: ***blinks, reaptedly* Oookay not exactly what I thought someone would say when I told then that I was now controlling their life. *shrugs* Oh well. *goes to computer and types it so that Danny gets better grades and a longer curfew* I guess I owe it to him, pretty soon he's going to want more then just better grades. *evil laugh*

**Danny: **What was that?

**Me: **NOTHING! Please review!

**Danny: ***looks around* Who are you talking to?


	5. Caught

**Sorry I haven't updated was at a summer camp for the week, it was so much fun! There was a ZIP LINE!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Liza Cobbler: ***blushes* Oops you're right it should be wouldn't not would, my bad. Thanks for the review though

**Meli31295: **Thanks I was a little worried that Maddie was a bit OOC but I am glad you don't think so

**Easternbluebird: **Lol okay here is your UPDATE!

**CatchingWInd: **Lol, wow. Also you changed your penname. (didn't it used to be like daniphantom8998 or something like that, no I am not a stalker I just have a really good memory and can remember the randomness facts, such as your old pen name if I am right)

**Geek179: **Lol. NO NOT THE SHINY POINTY PITCHFORK, PLEASE NO!

**SammiPhantom: **(lol) Me: NO SAMMI! Are you okay!

Sammi: *groans* What?

Me: *slaps you lightly upside the head* I agree with Ashton that was probably one of the most idiotic things I have seen. *glares then smiles* but at least you are okay. Also I made a comic off of your last review here's a link **http:/ ghostdog401. deviantart .com /gallery /#/d 3j2 wqn** You should go check it out just get rid of the spaces.

**Daniella Violet Moon: ***thinks* Okay so I'll make the story, move faster. Also sorry it's been slow, it will get more exciting not this chapter so much, but the next, because that is where all of Danny's troubles start to really begin. *grins evilly, then looks up to see you staring at me* Um I mean, *points finger at you* GHOST! *Jack and Maddie start to chase you as I go ghost and make my escape*

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol that was random, also you spelled my name wrong *glares* it's Ghosty not Guidry

**KristenHaleatheSenior: **Lol okay here you go

**Namara Jane Knight: ***thinks* I kind of agree I might play with the DP character shorts for a while and then go back to the reviewer ones, it all depends.

**Dannyphantomfan2001: **Wow um Technus much

**Thelittlemonster17: **Lol, okay wow don't you think that was a little extreme

**Mermaidangel123: **Thanks I like writing it

**Nyccorrall: **Okay I promise I won't stop (I already made a promise to myself never to leave any story unfinished)

**Jeanette9a: **No no don't cry I promise things will get better *stops to think* ….maybe….

***dances* another page long chapter, man maybe I am getting better at this whole making chapters longer thing, thanks to people you helped give me ideas on how to make my chapters long. (Also yes there is a chapter called Captured and now I have a chapter called Caught, but I couldn't think of anything else.)**

**Chapter 5: Caught **

Danny landed in front of his house and took a deep breath, this was it, he had said good-bye to Sam and Tucker and told them that if things got really out of hand to tell his parents who he was, otherwise he would just try to tell them himself and hope they would listen.

Slowly he lifted his hand and then rang the doorbell, the first thing that came was the pain, as soon as the GhostBusters theme song began to play throughout the house the sparking green electricity ran through his body, he screamed loudly, tears coming to his eyes as he twisted and jerked trying to get away from the pain. He tried to move his finger away from the bell, but it wouldn't budge something had come out of the wall and clamped it in place.

Finally it stopped and he fell to his knees panting, his finger was still held in place by the weird clamp, but that was now the least of his worries. For now standing above him was his mother, in one hand she held a ectogun, in another a Fenton Thermos.

"Where's Dani!" He asked, his eyes glowing brightly with anger despite his pain. "What did you do with Danielle?"

Maddie's eyes looked down upon him in disgust, "why do you pretend to care for her? Everyone knows ghosts have no emotions, it sickens me."

Danny's eyes glowed brightly as he slowly stood up to his full height, and somehow manage to look threatening even though his finger was stuck to the doorbell, "don't you ever say I don't care about her again!" He yelled at Maddie, causing her to jump in alarm and the sudden snap. "I care about so many people, but you just don't see it do you! Because all you care about is that ghosts are evil and that you need to destroy them, all you care about are the answers you came up with! You can't even see that I am—"

Maddie's eyes were filled with shock as she watched Phantom rant, his eyes continuing to glow more and more, finally she took the gun and lifting her arm hit him in the head with it mid sentence he fell to the stairs in a daze, his finger getting yanked widely because of the fall, and he hissed in pain as he felt it pop. He then looked up at Maddie, and fear replaced anger.

Her eyes danced evilly as she lifted up the thermos and turned it on, Danny screamed and tried to grasp the edge of the stairs to keep from getting sucked in, but it was in vain, soon the blue light had surrounded him and he was pulled into darkness.

Maddie smiled and began to walk away, not hearing the small voice from the inside of the thermos as Phantom finished his sentence, "your son. That Fenton and Phantom are one in the same." Then there was silence, dreaded silence.


	6. Ghosts can't feel pain

**HEY PEOPLE GUESS WHAT THIS IS A WHOLE 2 PAGEs AND A TINY BIT MORE LONG HOW COOL IS THAT! *dances* At least for me it is. Anyways on to other business, sorry I haven't been updating things have been crazy :P plus I have horrible writer's block for this story. Finally I just sat down and wrote this chapter because I was like ENOUGH I AM POSTING TONIGHT! So ya here you go! (Oh also answers will be at the bottom from now on sorry)**

**Also I have a trialer for _The Scar _the sequel for _All Because of a Paper. _The link is on my profile**

**Chapter 6: Ghosts can't feel pain**

Maddie stared down at Phantom, after releasing him from the thermos he had fallen unconscious, which she didn't think a ghost could do, she then had strapped him down to an examination table. She looked over at the Girl-Phantom, was she really going to let that pile of ectoplasmic scum go? She knew that she had made a deal with Phantom, but still. She was erupted from her thoughts by Phantom groaning and stirring softly.

Her eyes suddenly became very dark and she glared down at him, "show time." She whispered as she pulled a lever down and instantly green lighting began to crackle over Phantom. "Wake-up!" She commanded him.

"Five more minutes, mom," He mumbled softly and seemed to try and roll to over to his side.

Maddie sat there blinking for a second; did he really just call him mom? Was it possible he still remembered his mother? But as soon as she thought it she shook it away, that was impossible no ghost could remember its past that was impossible, right?

More mumbling from Phantom brought her back to her job. Putting back on a stern look she slapped him across the check.

With a yelp he jerked against his bonds as if trying to sit up, "hey!" He said noticing Maddie, the bonds, and obviously feeling the bruise from the slap across his cheek. "What gives?"

Maddie jammed a finger into Phantom's chest and said, "when I say wake-up you wake-up okay Phantom. When I say jump you ask how high? You obey ever order I give you, understand."

Phantom blinked a few times before his eyes got a teasing gleam in them and said, "How am I going to jump if I can't even sit up?"

Maddie glared at him and pushed a button under the lever she had pulled moments before, instantly the lighting came and zapped Phantom in the chest, he cried out in pain, twitching in his bonds.

"Stop!" He screamed. "Please stop!" Maddie watched in amazement as tears began to form in Phantom's eyes and fall down his cheeks.

"How?" she mumbled to herself, ignoring Phantom's screams, after all they were fake ghosts can't feel pain, but then again ghosts weren't supposed to be able to cry either. Finally she cut off the power leaving Phantom panting heavily, gasping for air, his eyes had lost all of their teasing glow and his skin seemed to somehow become paler. "Care to repeat that ghost?" She asked him, violet shaded eyes gleaming darkly.

Phantom looked into her eyes and to her surprise instead of looking down or away he said, "Where's Dani? What did you do to my cousin?"

Maddie caught off guard stumbled back as Phantom continued, "we had a deal Mo-Maddie I'm here now release Dani."

The seriousness in Phantom's eyes amazed Maddie, his green irises seemed to get darker as he stared at her, "Now, Where-Is-Dani!"

_Why are you scared? _Maddie asked herself. _He can't do anything to you, you're in charge now, not him._ But she was scared his green eyes seemed so familiar, almost like she had seen them before. _Of course you've seen them before, you idiot. You see Phantom all the time. _But she also knew that she hadn't seen them on Phantom, that she had also seen them somewhere else. Like on a human. She quickly shook the thoughts of confusion out of her head that was ridiculous. If she had seen them on a human then Phantom must have overshadowed that person.

Finally she spoke, "Listen here Phantom, give me one good reason why I should let your so called "cousin" go. She's just another piece of worthless ectoplasmic scum, just like you."

Phantom glared up at her, his eyes glowing feircly , but instead of yelling like she thought he would have he instead whispered, "because you said you would let her free once you had me, and I thought you would be a person of your word." Pretty soon he was going off on a rant. "But no it was always how to destroy me, at least Jazz listened to my problems, you and Jack just shot first asked questions never—"

"Wait!" Maddie spoke suddenly. "What was that?"

She watched as Phantom paled, if that was possible and start to laugh and breath nervously. _Wait breath? Ghosts can't breathe, right? No Maddie stick to the situation on hand them move on. _

Phantom laughed nervously, "That you and Jack shoot first ask questions never?"

It came out as a question and Maddie groaned, "No before that."

"That it was always how to destroy me?"

Maddie face palmed and shook her head, having serious déjà vu, "No in the middle!"

Phantom gulped, "That at least Jazz listens to my problems."

Maddie's eyes flared, "that's the one. Now it's my turn to ask you something Phantom."

"Technically you already have a while ago remember?"

Maddie gritted her teeth, "Shut it."

Phantom's eyes seemed to dim as he flinched at her voice, "Now Phantom I am only going to ask once, so listen closely. How do you know my daughter?"

Phantom gulped, "because I was talking about another Jazz?"

Maddie's eyes flared, "wrong choice Phantom." Again she pushed the button under the lever and again the electricity came and struck down into Phantom's chest like a crackling knife.

He screamed out in pain, but Maddie knew ghosts couldn't feel pain so she felt no sorrow for him, so just watched. Watched as the smell of burning flesh began to fill the air, watched as Phantom's eyes rolled back into his head, watched as he pleaded on last time before falling silent and slipping into blackness.

**HE HE HE! *dances***

**Danny: I don't see why you're so happy, you just put in enough pain to make the whole army go crazy**

**Me: Why thank you**

**Danny: That was not a completment**

**Me: Whatever**

**Danny: Do you even care that I am on the edge of death here!**

**Me: No not really, after all I did tell you I was in charge of your life from now on remember**

**Danny: *grumbles* fruitloop**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Danny: *gulps* Um I gotta go *goes ghost and flies away* **

***I watch as he lands in Amity Park and changes back human***

**Me: Not on my watch *calls Maria* Ya hey Maria Danny, just flew off he's over Amity Park…Yep feel free to mug him for his shirt I don't care**

***Two Hours Later***

**Danny: *he is covered in bruises and his shirt is ripped and he is panting* Your friend is crazy**

**Me: *smiles evilly* You think she's into you wait until you see Ember and her together.**

**Danny: *faints***

**Me: He he yep that's it now on to the answers. (also yes Maria and Ember are from here on fanfiction)**

**Geek179: **No she didn't

**Turkeyhead987: **I am so sorry about her but it's all good now

**Stormygirl335: **lol thanks I liked the doorbell part too

**CatchingWind: **lol wow wait what can your sis do with a WII remote?

**Kirara the Great: **GAH! *runs to hide*

**Cptcrazy: **ya that's a good idea but I like how I do my stuff and I can't change mid story, so ya I'm doing it at the bottom now

**Aslan333: **You said it

**Meli31295: **Thanks, also sorry it took so long to update *blushes*

**Nycorrall: **Thanks glad you think so

**Daniella Violet Moon: **lol, sorry about that here. *give you a jet pack like Val's* here now you can have a fancy flying exit

**Thelittlemonster17: **huh don't think what is

**Ghostfinder: **thank you

**DarkMouseRulezAll: **lol glad you like it, also yep if only Maddie knew

**Jeanette9a: **wow did you write that, its very good

**Mermaidangel123: **Well no more waiting hope you enjoyed the chapter

**SammiPhantom: **lol thanks about the comic. *blinks* wait since when has Danny been in trouble, *shakes head* never mind

**Daughter of Posiedon: **Sorry it took so long, but here was your update. *smiles sheepishly*

**Lolxxx: **lol sorry, about that.

**Desiree Phantom: **lol okay okay writing see writing

**Powerpuffteentitangleek: **thanks *blushes*

**Sonshine4ever: **Sorry here's your update


	7. Misunderstanding

**Hey everybody next chapter, also for those that read **_**Regretting Her Choices **_**I have serious writers block for it…..**

**So ya I hope to update that one soon, just hang tight for it okay.**

**Chapter 7: Misunderstanding**

Maddie sighed as she looked down at the now unconscious Phantom. There he was showing another human quality. Ghosts shouldn't be able to fall unconscious, she groaned in frustration and stared down at Phantom.

Watching his chest move up and down with his breathing. Wait, breathing. Maddie blinked several times and rubbed her eyes yes Phantom was breathing, but how was that possible.

Carefully she placed a hand and his chest and then recoiled as if she had just touched a hot stove. He-he was not only breathing, but he had a heart beat.

Gasping she sunk slowly into a chair trying desperately to get a grip on what was happening. But she couldn't Phantom was doing the impossible (at least for ghosts) and she couldn't make sense of it.

Her eyes darted to Mini-Phantom who was still asleep, but moaning and lunging against her bonds yelling things like,

"Vlad no please don't, leave me alone … DANNY! HELP!"

The last scream made Maddie jump and turn to face the girl who was thrashing widely on the table and screaming from a pain that Maddie couldn't see. Suddenly the motherly side of her came out and she rushed over to Dani. Pausing she shook her head, Dani? Since when had this ghost scum become Dani?

Her thoughts were pushed aside as the girl continued to scream, before Maddie could even think of what she was doing she hit the release button for the girl's table and hugged. The girl clung to her jumpsuit and sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay," Maddie said slowly, clutching the girl. "No one's here to hurt you."

_What am are you doing? _Maddie thought almost pulling away from the girl, in disgust with both herself and the Phantom. _This is probably what the ghost girl wants, to pull me into a trap._

_But she looks so helpless, _Another part of her mind argued.

_That's what she wants you to think, she's just using you Maddie!_

_But—_

_NO BUTS! PUT HER BACK DOWN! LEAVE HER TO ROT!_ _Part of her mind screamed._

"No, I can't," She said slowly. Looking at the now peacefully sleeping ghost and for a second forgetting all about how Phantom could breath and how he had a heart beat. "She obviously isn't evil, Phantom must have put her up to being evil. Used her." She didn't realize as she spoke these words that her hatred for Phantom was becoming even more fueled. "That's it!" She exclaimed. As she put the pieces together. She slowly lifted Mini-Phantom, no Dani so that she could see her. "You're Phantom's obsession aren't you. He must have killed you after he died so that you would stay with him." Dani stirred in her arms and she opened her eyes a bit, then opened them wider in fear and tried to squirm free.

"Stop," Maddie told her as she put the girl back on the table. "Its okay I understand."

Dani blinked in surprise. "You do?"

Maddie nodded.

"Oh well in that case," Dani said happily and Maddie watched in amazement as two blue rings appeared around the girl and turned her…human. "I've been waiting to do that, it takes to much energy to stay ghost."

Maddie gawked at the girl, "that's why." She muttered to herself. "that's why Phantom would be so obsessed with her. He has the one thing she doesn't…humanity." Then turning to Dani she said, "come on Danielle lets go get you some new clothes, those ones look a little um well.."

"Old, worn, dirty, small?" Danielle said, blushing. "Ya I know, I don't have any money. I'm usually running away from-" Her voice trailed off, but Maddie knew who she meant, she meant Phantom. The poor girl had been running away from that menace every since she had existed.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Maddie said taking the young girl's hand. "Come on I bet some of Jazz's old clothes will fit you." With that she lead Dani away, someone Dani missed Phantom stirring slightly and moaning as his eyes opened just enough to see them walk out of the lab.

Little did he know that Maddie had made an presumption and that presumption would lead to a HUGE misunderstanding, that would make Danny's life miserable.

**Danny: **You just love to torture me don't you….

**Me: ***gasps* ME? NEVER!

***Everyone looks at me not believe a word***

**Me: **Okay maybe a little…

**Danny: **HA I KNEW IT!

**Me: **Hey, I always make it right in the end

**Danny: **Yes, but it takes forever to do that and currently my mom thinks that Dani is my obsession!

**Me: **Okay ya that's bad, but its your probably not mine

**Danny: **UGH! You know just forget it your helpless

**Me: ***smiles* Why thank you…

**Danny: ***face palms* just do the review replies

**Me: ***smiles* OKAY!

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Turkeyhead987**: *dumps sleeping drops in your popcorn* That should keep you busy *runs*

**Ry22**: Don't worry I'll update faster

**Hellbreaker**: I've been thinking about that but I don't know if he willor not yet

**Snape-rules44**: I'm sorry if it was hard to follow my life has been busy right now and believe it or not I have a life out of fanfiction :P

**Easternbluebird**: thanks glad you like the story and if you think Maddie's being evil now well stay tuned XD

**Geek179**: lol don't worry I'm sure you won't get sucked into a thermos...or tortured

**Mermaidangle123**: You think it's interesting now just you wait

**DarkMousyRulezAll**: *sighs* yep poor Maddie if only she knew

**Nycorrall**: I can't tell you that XD you'll have to just read and see

**Daniella Violet Moon**: Oops sorry I meant hover board, but glad you like the jet pack XD

Story Wise: Yes you think she would but Maddie isn't thinking right now

**Twin of the Earth**: yep this story actually was meant to be about Dani, but it kinda of strayed away from her. Oops XD I should fix that….

**Jeanette9a**: Don't worry that kind of stuff is to come

**Aslan333**: he he *gulps* its am Angst story what did you expect

**Kiara the Great**: Don't worry I have no intention of killing Danny

**Daughter of poseidon**: *sighs* he doesn't always turn back when he faints such as in Life Lessons, when Skulker shocks him and Val he doesn't change back. Even though he fainted.

**meli31295**: Thanks glad you like the story

**Desiree Phantom**: okay in order yes I have told that I am evil A LOT, yes I will hurry, and I am sorry you are going crazy XD

**Momorulz: **Yep poor poor Danny and it just gets worse

**Blank (no seriously it was just blank nothing was there): **lol sorry, but in case you havn't noticed cliffies are kind of my speciality *waves fingers around like I'm doing magic*

**Ghostfinder: **Thanks

**Melissa: **lol hey Mel and thanks


	8. Getting Answers

**THIS CHAPTER IS 5 PAGES LONG! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! *dances in excitement* Anyways enjoy people, this story is almost over. :'(**

**Chapter 8: Getting Answers**

Maddie was back in the lab, after getting Danielle something to eat and getting her off to bed, she had come back down. She didn't need to worry about anyone interrupting her, Jack was sound asleep, Danny was at Tucker's for a sleep over, and Jazz was at some psychology convention until late tomorrow night, so now she was determined to get answers.

Maddie watched as Phantom slowly woke up, he groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Maddie watched as he completely skipped over he and to the table Dani had been on before.

His eyes hardened and he looked at her and asked, "Where's Dani?"

Maddie looked at him in disgust; he was worried about losing his obsession, but not about being destroyed. "She's safe," Maddie said harshly, glaring at him. "Safe from people like you who want to use her for their own personal gain."

"What!" Phantom yelled. "I would never do that to Dani!"

"Sure you wouldn't ghost, but I have you all figured."

Phantom blinked and for a moment fear passed over his face, and was etched into his eyes.

"That's right, I know all about how Danielle is half ghost and I get it now."

Phantom's mouth was now opening and shutting like a fish as he tried to think of something to say.

"I get it and you disgust me."

Quickly she wrote in her note pad as she watched Phantom's eyes change to sadness and tears start to build up in his eyes.

"I know all about your obsession with her, because she will have the things you will never have. Feelings, humanity, the ability to tell right from wrong."

As she spoke Phantom did the one thing she didn't expect, the tears stopped coming and he looked up at her in shock and then he laughed? Yes that ghost scum was laughing at her. "You-you think Dani's my obsession."

Maddie flushed, "oh course it all makes sense."

That just made Phantom laugh more, "this is ridicules. She's not my obsession."

Maddie looked at the ghost in disbelief, as he continued to lie to her face. She glared at him and hit the button causing electricity to travel up and down his body.

"Stop playing games scum, I've got some questions for you, and don't lie. I know when you are. This thing," she held up a lie detector. "Will beep every time you do and trust me Phantom." Her eyes flashed. "You don't want to lie to me."

Phantom gulped and looked up at her, his body still slightly sparking. "Okay," he whispered.

"Good, now first question. Why do appear to breath."

Phantom looked at her dead serious and said, "because I died in a unique way. The point is I stop breathing I die." Then as an afterthought added, "Again."

To Maddie's surprise the tiny lie detector in her hand didn't go off. Blinking in surprise she asked, "How did you die?"

To her surprise Phantom's face hardened and again he replied in a serious voice,"to a ghost asking that is a serious offense, it's like asking a human how much they weigh. I don't suggest you go around asking it."

Maddie glared at him, how dare he defy her AGAIN! "Listen closely Phantom, you are my prisoner you will answer my questions."

"And what will you do if I won't!" Phantom yelled back, his green eyes glowing. "Shock me with the stupid electricity; you don't know how weak that is compared to what I went through before! But you wouldn't know! You wouldn't care! Because I can't feel pain, I can't eat, drink, whatever! YOU MADE STUPID GUESSES WITH NO PROOF AT ALL!"

Maddie stared up at the ghost boy as he continued to rant, "What do you mean what did you go through before?" Almost feeling sorry for the ghost boy, ALMOST.

Phantom looked at her and he stopped ranting to whisper, "It has to do with how I died, I was shocked to death. My parents were scientists and well it was just me being stupid, you can do the math."

Maddie looked up at him and seeing the pain in his eyes decided to move on, "Okay um next two questions. One, how old are you? Obviously you're at least over a hundred years old, because any ghost with your power has to be at least that old; otherwise they would just melt trying to use it. Also why have Jack and I always caught you slipping up and calling us mom and dad at times?"

Phantom looked up at the ceiling and whispered quietly, "15."

"What?" Maddie asked blinking.

"I'm 15; I died when I was 14."

Maddie stared at him in shock, "that's not possible!"

Phantom shrugged, "It is. Don't know how, but it is. I'm living proof, well actually dead proof I guess, but that's not the point. It has to do with the way that I died." He said solemnly.

Maddie looked over at him and sensing the tension the subject was bring up decided to move on. Clearing her throat she continued, "And the reason you slip up with the mom and dad thing?"  
>"You remind me of them," he said slowly. "You look a lot like my mom, Jack like my dad. Almost like you're the same person." His eyes danced as if he had just told an inside joke.<p>

"You remember your family?" Maddie asked interested.

"Ya," Phantom said. "I had a sister, well I guess she's still my sister, she found out I was dead a couple months after I died. She saw me in an ally way and made the connection in between me and her brother. My friends they-they were there when it happened." Maddie saw tears begin to form in Phantom's eyes. "One of them, her name was Sammy, she was beautiful. She dared me to go look at one of my parents inventions and well I don't know I guess I was trying to show off, I went over to it hit the on button by accident and well died. I still hear their screams, both of them. Sammy and-" Phantom stopped for a second as if thinking, perhaps trying to remember his other friend's name. "And T.F." Again his eyes lit up like he had just told an inside joke. "They were the best. Sammy she blames herself for what happened."

Carefully Maddie asked, "Do you?"

To her surprise Phantom shook his head, "Nah, it wasn't her fault. If it was anyone's it was mine. My parents told me to stay away from the machine, I didn't."

"What about your parents do you blame them, for making the machine that killed you?"

To her surprise Phantom looked at her as if studying her and then replied, "No I don't blame them either. I'm sure though if they find out that I did die that they'll blame themselves."

"Wait! THEY DON'T KNOW YOU'RE DEAD!" Maddie asked amazed that any parent wouldn't notice that.

Phantom shook his head and to her amazement the lie detector didn't beep.

Phantom's eyes turned sad and he looked away from her, "They were gone when it happened and well they just never made the connection."

"HOW COULD THEY NOT HAVE?" Maddie yelled. Amazed that any parent couldn't notice one of their children were gone.

Phantom still didn't look at her and found much interest in the ceiling as he spoke. "They weren't the most attentive parents. They were always wrapped up in something, always busy, sometimes too busy for their kids." He chuckled softly and continued. "Sometimes they were more obsessive over their experiments then any ghost could ever be. Like I said before they were gone when the um accident happened and well the just never realized who I was, I guess you could say they thought I ran away maybe."

Phantom closed his eyes and he groaned as a short half beep went off and electricity raced up and down his body.

Maddie's eyes flashed in anger. "What are you not telling me Phantom?" She hissed.

Phantom sighed, "They don't think I ran away. They just simply don't know I'm dead. Everything else I said was true." This time the lie detector didn't go off and Maddie accepted the answer. Still amazed that a parent couldn't see that their own son was dead. What kind of idiotic people were they?

"Last two," Maddie said. "Why do you _pretend _to protect the town? And why do you show emotions, have a heartbeat, and show other human qualities? Like having bone structure."

"Technically that's four," Phantom told her cockily. "But I guess I'll go in order. I don't pretend to protect the town Maddie; you asked earlier if Dani was my obsession, she's not." Maddie blinked in surprise as the lie detector didn't beep at this. "Protecting the town is a different story. My friends and I, Sammy and T.F I still see them sometimes, we've decided that every ghost has some sort of obsession some weirder then others." Phantom added and appeared to mumble something that sound like, like certain fruitloops. "We decided that mine is too protect the town, or as Sammy put it, I have a HUGE hero's complex which makes it so it's fine if I get destroyed, but if someone else gets hurt I immediately blame myself. Whether it was my fault or not." Sighing Phantom continued. "On to the harder questions."

Maddie blinked, forgetting for a moment the other questions she had asked. "Oh um yes the other questions."

Phantom closed his eyes as if thinking and then began to explain. "I'm different from most ghosts. My obsession doesn't control my life as much as a normal ghost's does. I still have emotions and as you can probably tell can feel pain."

Maddie felt guilt poor over her as the lie detector didn't go off about the pain part.

"Yes, Maddie prior to your um guesses I can feel emotions, I can love, care, cry, etcetera. I'm not controlled by anger, sadness, or grief. Although I feel them just the same. As for the heart beat, again this has something to do with the way I died. You see when I died I didn't, um really die."

Maddie blinked, "How is that possible."

"I only died partially."

Maddie thought of Danielle and whispered, "Like Danielle."

"Yes, like Dani, but I'm still different from her, I died differently. When I died I still had a heartbeat and other human qualities. The only thing that changed was that well I was dead, making it so that I got a much lower body temperature and a slower heartbeat."

Maddie looked at Phantom and asked, "Are you half ghost too?"

Phantom's eyes darkened, "I thought you said these were the last questions."

Maddie looked him, "You are aren't you?" When Phantom said nothing she repeated. "Aren't you?"

Phantom gulped and whispered, "Yes."

Questions exploded in Maddie's head, but she pushed them aside she had told Phantom that she wouldn't ask any more questions. Still she wondered about all the things she didn't get to ask him such as was he truly evil? Why had he attacked the mayor? Robbed stores? Attacked her and Jack? Did he know her son? Should she get rid of him? Why did she trust Danielle, but no yet phantom? It was all so confusing. Slowly she stood up and walking up the stairs called to Phantom, "I'm sorry I can't let you go yet. I have too many what ifs."

Phantom nodded and putting his head down closed his eyes. Maddie felt tears coming to her eyes. She was so confused; she didn't know what to do. Slowly she left the lab, ready to sleep on it.

**So how did you like it, certain parts (at least to me) seemed kind of forced. Who found it funny that Maddie was so made at **_**Phantom's **_**parents? Also Maddie's getting close. WILL SHE MAKE THE CONNECTION? Stay tuned to find out.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Janessa-san: **lol, sorry. But you're gonna get used to them. I use cliff hangers a lot!

**Turkeyhead987: **One word, random!

**Jeanette9a: **Yep, and everything defiantly is going wrong.

**Pantscanttravel: **First off I love your penname it made me laugh XD. Lol, ya, but in her defense it explains in this chapter why she's not worried about Danny, but still.

**TigerWolf1103: **Maybe the answers simple…he's not. *plays dramatic music*

**Dezzi Star: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it sadly though that plot line didn't last long :(, but I may do another fic based around that idea a little more. *shrugs* It depends.

**FloridaChocogirl: **Okay um in order

1 Thank you, actually I wasn't gonna post this story it was in my trash can -_- then I came across it reread it, edited it a bit and posted XD

2 Thanks, I like writing the replies almost as much as I like writing the story XD

3 Yep Maddie is making a lot of mistakes

4 Honestly I don't know where Jack is. Eating fudge maybe? In this chapter though he's sleeping…

**Kirara the great: **1. For all Dani knows Maddie already figured out Danny is half human, however I like the idea

2. Yes like most stories about Danielle and Danny she probably will get adopted XD

**DizzyPuzzled:** Thanks glad you like it

**Meli31295: **Lol, ya I love the drama too XD

**KristenHalea: **Lol, well here you go an update!

**Roesbud snow: **Lol, and more you shall have

**Mermaidangel123: **lol, I laughed when I read your review I loved it! :D:D:D:D

**Ry22: **Lol, thanks sadly the whole Dani is Danny's obsession plot didn't last long, but I liked it so much I think I might write a fic based off of it a little more

**Aslan333: **Lol, why thank you. I enjoy being as you say crazy!

**Thelittlemonster17: **Yes, yes he is. (he he rip off of PnF)

**BlueCalumon: **Actually although I planned on it before I don't think Danny is going to get dissected.

**.my: **No it probably won't

**Star1the2friend: **Thanks glad you like it so much.

**Jazzy Girl kataanglover:** Thanks I'm glad you like it XD

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **Lol it's okay I can't spell it either XD

**Ray: **Lol, um which guy is Gir, all I know is he's from Invader Zim

**Darkangeloflove15: **Lol thanks I love it too!

NOW REVIEW! EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO THEY GIVE ME POWER! XD


	9. Talking to a Clone

**Wow this was supposed to be the second to last chapter, but then I got this great idea so ya its going on longer. Also if I missed and Y's in here I'm sorry the key is sticky and I have to put all my weight on it, pretty much just to get it to work. You don't realize how much you use that key until it doesn't work, anymore.**

**Okay so I never EVER! Do disclaimers, but I have to for this chapter.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does OR  
>Ben 10, um Man of Action does. (The reason I use a quote from Ben 10: Alien Force here, I just change around the words a bit. Anyways maybe you guys can catch it)<strong>

**Chapter 9: Talking to a Clone**

Maddie walked down the stairs slowly, black bags clearly visible under her eyes, after her interesting conversation with Phantom she hadn't gotten much sleep. Her hair was still a mess and instead of her normal blue and black jumpsuit she wore her pajamas. She sluggishly walked to the kitchen and hearing noises wondered if Danny was home.

"Danny?" She asked walking to the kitchen. She found a Danny just not the one she was looking for.

She looked down and smiled weakly as Danielle smiled cockily at her and replied, "One of them. Danny's still at Tuck's or Sam's I think."

I blinked, "You knew them before you got here."

Dani's eyes widened for a sec and then she calmed down, "Ya, they've helped me before. You may not know it, but Danny is an awesome ghost hunter." She smiled, and her smile was eerily like Danny's, as she continued, "Just don't tell him I told that to you, he would have my head."

Despite my confusion and lack of sleep I managed a weak, half forced chuckle. Then my eyes widened at Danielle's serious eyes. "You're not kidding are you?"

Dani looked at me confused, "No, is it a bad thing he's hunting ghosts?"

Maddie tried her hardest not to glare at Danielle, in her frustration. "Bad! Danielle he could've been hurt!" Suddenly my eyes widened as I thought of all the times I had seen scratches and/or bruises on Danny. One time I had even caught him trying to sneak into the house with a broken wrist. He claimed he had fallen out of a tree, but now I understood. "He's had no training at all! HE COULDV'E DIED!"

Danielle blinked and then her eyes softened, in understanding. "You don't know do you?"

Maddie blinked, "Know what?"

Danielle shook her head, "If you didn't figure it out why did you let me go? I thought the reason you had let me go was because—" She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Because what?" She asked confused, what was Phantom hiding. What didn't she know?

"Drop it, he needs to tell you not me," She told her grabbing some ceral.

"Danielle," Maddie said, her voice rising. "If my son is keeping something from me, I would like to know!" She glared down at Danielle, waiting for an answer.

Danielle gulped, she had never had a mom before, but she was pretty sure that the look Maddie was giving her was one of the scariest things that she'd ever seen, it almost was up there with Vlad. She closed her eyes, but Maddie's intense glare was burned into her mind. Finally she gulped, "Ask the ghost in your basement." She mumbled feeling shame creep into her like a leaky faucet.

Maddie looked at her for a sec, before shaking her head, "I need to go to the store, when I get back I expect a real answer Danielle."

Dani winced then gulped, "I can tell you one thing, but you have to promise that you won't kill me or treat me differently or whatever."

Maddie looked at her and nodded, "Go on." Her eyes narrowed as she prepared herself for the worse.

Danielle gulped, "I'm a clone of Phantom." Maddie tried not to gasp as Danielle continued. "Think on that for a while Maddie, then go talk to Phantom." With that she turned intangible and left. Leaving Maddie alone, that is until she heard Jack yell,

"Hey Mads you going to get that fudge yet?"

Maddie half groaned, half laughed at her husband as she went upstairs to change and then head to the store.

**LineBreak With Danny/in Fenton Basement…..**

Danielle slowly walked down the stairs, feeling ashamed. She trudged her feet across the lab floor and flipped on the light. She watched as her original blink in the sudden light, "Mo-er Maddie you back? Can I um you know go?"

"Danny, it's me," Danielle said softly, stepping into his few.

"Dani!" He looked at her, and blinked a couple times to adjust to the light. "Oh thank goodness, you're alright, now get me out of here. I havne't walked for almost a week!"

Dani's eyes widened, "That means you haven't eaten or drunken anything, Danny you should be dead!"

He smiled cockily at her, "I've already got that covered Danielle. Privileges of being half-ghost."

Dani face palmed and shook her head. "Whatever that's actually not what I came to tell you. Danny I sort of half ratted you out, to your mom."

Danny's eyes widened, "What? Danielle, I've seen you go face to face with Vlad and not blink an eye!"

Danielle rubbed the back of her neck, "Yea, but Vlad never gave me the "mom eyes."" She explained throwing hand quotations over mom eyes.

If Danny's hands were free he would have face-palmed, but since he couldn't he just stared up at the ceiling. "So how much time do I have?"

Danielle smirked, "Wow you make it sound like you're gonna die….again."

"Dani! This is serious! She wants to rip me apart!"

Dani shook her head, "Not anymore, I think now she just wants to talk. You should have seen her this morning."

Danny gritted his teeth, "How much time?"

Danille looked at the ground, shuffling her feet, "An hour, maybe two. She just went shopping, but knowing your mom, she'll also go ghost hunting."

Danny nodded, "Okay get me out of here, with a little luck Danny _Fenton _can make an excuse to mom and she won't hate Phantom."

"Danny are you sure?"

"Do it," Danielle looked , at Danny as if she wanted to disagree, before finally reaching out to press the release button, but she instantly knew something was wrong when a female recorded voice spoke in a robotic monotone voice to her.

"_DNA not recognize, shocking prisoner," _Danny's eyes widened as he struggled, then screamed as green lightning struck him in the chest.

"DANNY!" Danielle didn't waste a second, she instantly went ghost and jumped in front of the bolts, screaming like a wounded animal she fell to the ground.

"DANI!" He watched as his clone fell to the ground, he strugled against his cuffs, tears in his eyes as he watched her smoking form turn human, and then faint. "Dani! No Danielle, wake-up! Wake-up!" When she didn't move he sobbed softly to himself. "Why is it always me? Why do I have to deal with this stuff?" That was when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. His mom had returned early and she wasn't happy at with what she saw.

Danielle on the ground, seemingly dead, and Phantom lying there eyes wide and misty. "What did you do?" Maddie hissed. "I trusted you!"

"This isn't what it-" He started, but she cut him off.

"No save you're lies, I rest m y case once a filthy ghost, always a filthy ghost," With that she picked up Danielle and left, leaving Phantom to his tears and regrets.

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Rosebudsnow: **YES! A smiley! *Dances*

**Turkeyhead987: **Okay um in order, 1. WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FLUFFY? 2. This chapter is long too XD 3. The pan? What pan? *sees pan* Oh that pan….*looks at pan, and screams* ITS ALIVE! 4. Lol, she may or she may not…. 5. Lol, um okay

**Thelittlemonster17: **Lol, yep and it just keeps getting worse

**Nycorrall: **Um I'd say 2-4 are left, maybe more, but probably only 4 at the most

**Rosebird333: **YAY! SMILEY! Hmmm *dives into hug trunk, that says Story Trash throws out rubber ducky* Nope *throws out bowling ball* Nope *throws out Cujo* No—How did you get in there, I haven't ever written about you. *Cujo runs away, throws out many old swords, ectoweapons, and pineapples* Nope, nope nope, nope *is now completely inside trunk* I know it's in here somewhere…..AH HA! FOUND IT! *holds up dusty cybercookie* Here you go *hands you cookie, I think it's a couple months old, but you know.

**Liza Cobblet: **Lol, thanks glad you like it

**Chrizzie1: **YAY! A SMILEY! I CAN FEEL THE POWER! *eyes glow and pencils beginning to appear*

**Flare1412: ***blushes* thanks

**Meli31295: **Thanks! :D

**Jeanette9a: **lol, ya most of that will happen, but you like everyone else you have to wait and read!

**DarkMousyRulezAll: **lol, thanks! *giggles* awesomsauce is a new one…..

**Geek179: **Lol, thanks…Again?

**None: **Thanks!

**Lolxxx: **ALL POWERFUL! *eyes glow and pencils and notebooks appear*

**Cotom: **Lol, wow lots of Smileys THANKS YOUS!

**Black robin: ***blushes and smiles* thanks, I'm so glad you enjoy it

**Phanfan925: **lol, ya I loved the irony of that part

**Darkangeloflove15: **Ya, no one likes the cliffies….well except me XD

**Trachie17: **Maybe she will, maybe she won't!

**Melissa: **Uh huh, sure. Just remember I've got my eyes on you! *does hand motion pointing out my eyes then at you*

**Jazzy Girl kataangleover: **Thanks

**GhostCalumon: **Okay random, did you change your icon, I swear it used to be like blue or something, not green. Anyways ya I loved the part with Maddie and _Phantom's _Parents

**KristenHalea: **Lol, I will

**Fuzzyelffreak: ***rubs nexk nervously* Um ya, I know they're short, I don't know why, but I'm just starting to get the hang of where and how to use line breaks….Also if you like stories where he gets revealed to different people/his parents, most my stories are like that XD

**Mermaidangel123: **lol, um um um um *dives into giant trunk labeled Story Trash* *mumbles* Where is it? Let's see nope, nope, CUJO GET OUT OF HERE!, nope, ah ha! *pulls out a bottle labeled head glue and glues your head back together* There we go, *throws bottle back into trunk* You have no idea how many times that happens on here ;)

**Animeangel497: **Lol, thanks

**Christopher Scott: **O.o you're a thief! COOL! CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH!

**Aslan333: **Ya, lots of people thought that was ironic

**Cherry Cat my: **yay, same here. I don't know about you, but if I was a ghost and somebody asked how I died, I would be mad, it's like too many bad memories and what not.

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **Lol, lots of people did. I loved writing that part

**Ray: **Um okay….Maybe I will currently though I got myself hooked on Ben 10 (all of them) and Generator Rex, so ya….maybe I'll check it out

**Ranger Sage: **Lol, um hold on *dives in trunk called Story Trash* Let's see, *throws out penguin* nope, *throws out gumballs* nope, *Grabs Cujo, then shakes him* I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO WRITE ABOUT YOU FIRST! Okay um….Ha ha! Found it *pulls out Fenton Thermos and sucks in Skulker, then hands you thermos* There you go!

**Pheek: **Okay, 1. Danny is lying down sorry if that wasn't clear. Being the writer things are clearer for me, sometimes then the read and 2. Dani is in her human form, but Maddie knows that she's half ghost

**Dezzi Star: **Lol, yep. I needed a way for Danny to say Sam and Tucker's names without the lie detector going off, so I used nicknames.

Sam: *grumbles* He called me Sammy

**Jordylilly777: **Lol, wow lots of really XD

**Daniella Violet Moon: **lol, thanks!

**Sleepyreader13: **lol, ya favorite part to write last chapter, the Maddie _Phantom's _parents irony, also you have to read to find out. No spoilers

**Vampirekitty578: **Lol, thanks for the complement and the Smiley!

**Crystalzap: **Um, ya see here's the problem, I've gotten into the habit and I don't know, it makes me feel like I have my own thing, I guess…

**PhantomAerrow: **YES SMILEYS!

**Anyways did any of you guys catch the Ben 10 reference, (it's a quote changed around a bit) here's a hint it's in the second part with Danny, and it's from Alien Force.**


	10. No Regrets, Right? Wrong

**So here we are, winding down, I'd say two, maybe three chapters left at the most. Hope you guys enjoyed this story.**

**Also I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny got the Ben 10 Reference last chapter or at least part of it**

**Chapter 10: No Regrets, Right? Wrong.**

Maddie stared down at the pale girl in her arms, Danielle was so cold, her breath was a raspy shake, like her throat had become coated in sandpaper. Maddie sighed and her eyes drifted over to the basement door. It really hadn't been Phantom's fault, the DNA lock had only been made to register her DNA, in case Jack or somebody accidently/tried to release Phantom.

Obviously Danielle had gotten in the way when she had tried to free Phantom, and being half ghost like her original had gotten shocked, half to death. She winced well the other half.

She looked at the door again, sooner or later she was going to have to go back down there. Sooner or later she was going to have to push aside her hatred for Phantom. She had done it for Danielle, so why was it so hard to do with Phantom? She knew he was half ghost, she knew that he was the original of Danielle and Danielle wasn't a bad person er ghost er halfa. She shook her head, and sank into the chair next to the couch that Danielle was lying on. It was all so confusing, all so she didn't know, awkward. When suddenly everything you thought, everything you had learned was suddenly proved wrong. It was like you had just gotten a "Return to Start" card in a bored game. She was back at square one.

She sighed and looked at Danielle again, her breathing had slowly returned to normal, and her skin had began to regain some color. Her black hair was no longer smoking slightly, and her closed eyes were no longer twisted in pain. Maddie looked at her then subconsciously looked at the picture of Danny on the coffee table. Suddenly she jolted up in her seat, grabbing the picture. Lifting it up she looked form it to Dani. Black hair, check, blue eyes check, similar body style check, Maddie gulped. Was it possible? Had she really been-? No, no Danny would never do that to her never, but then again she was a ghost hunter, but Danny would have told them right? No of course not, not with what they said. She sunk into her chair crying, as the puzzle pieces feel into place, as she connected the dots, as she pasted in the last part, Dani was a clone, a clone of Phantom. Phantom had to be half ghost, Dani's human formed looked like her son.

She sobbed as she remembered something Phantom had said,

"_Sammy and-" Phantom stopped for a second as if thinking, perhaps trying to remember his other friend's name. "And T.F." Again his eyes lit up like he had just told an inside joke._

Sammy and T.F. her eyes widened, how could she have been so blind. Sammy! Sam! T.F.! Tucker Foley! She groaned and buried her head in her hands as she remembered something else.

"_Wait! THEY DON'T KNOW YOUR DEAD!" Maddie asked amazed that any parent wouldn't notice that._

_Phantom shook his head and to her amazement the lie detector didn't beep. _

_Phantom's eyes turned sad and he looked away from her, "They were gone when it happened and well they just never made the connection."_

"_HOW COULD THEY NOT HAVE?" Maddie yelled. Amazed that any parent couldn't notice one of their children were gone._

_Phantom still didn't look at her and found much interest in the ceiling as he spoke. "They weren't the most attentive parents. They were always wrapped up in something, always busy, sometimes too busy for their kids." He chuckled softly and continued. "Sometimes they were more obsessive over their experiments then any ghost could ever be. Like I said before they were gone when the um accident happened and well the just never realized who I was, I guess you could say they thought I ran away maybe."_

She groaned, she had been the horrible parent, her and Jack, that didn't know their own son was dead. Danny hadn't run away, by some miracle if she was a half ghost in a family of ghost hunters she probably would have. _No, _she thought again, sobbing. _No, no no! Why me? Why me?_

"You found out didn't you?" She looked up to see bright baby blue eyes, Danny's eyes, staring at her, but they weren't Danny's eyes. They were Danielle's, they were looking at her half amused, half a sad confused look, the look Danny hadn't given her since he was twelve.

Maddie sobbed, but gave a slight nod.

Danielle looked at the ground and sighed, "Then you should go tell him. He needs to know that you know."

Maddie gulped, "But, but I hurt him, I hurt my baby boy." She choked back a sob as she tried to continue, "How can he still love me?"

Danielle looked up at Maddie, her eyes developed a almost harsh fierceness as she said very slowly to Maddie, "He will always love you, he never blames anyone, he gives everyone a second chance." Her eyes fell to the floor, "He gave me one, I used to work for this really awful guy, the guy who made me. He was twisted evil, but I couldn't see it, that is until Danny came along. I was starting to melt, he could have killed me, destroyed the threat, but he didn't." Her eyes got a little misty as she looked at Maddie, and half snickered, "He has a hero complex, he tends to give most people a second chance."

Maddie looked at Danielle a moment longer before slowly getting up and facing the basement door, standing in the doorway for a moment she looked down the stairs and into the darkness below. Taking a deep breath she stepped down and she almost regretted it, she almost wanted to turn back and leave her son down there, to never face him again, but she couldn't and she wouldn't, because her love for him over powered that.

**So enjoy this story because sadly it's almost over and there will be NO SEQUEL, I'm sorry, but this story was hard enough to write, do to writer's block and Dani being a character I never use so ya no sequel sorry guys…**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Turkeyhead987: **Okay so first: You've never seen Ben 10, so ya I didn't except you too :P

Second: Grrrrrrrr, Stop-saying-FLUFFY! Or at least tell me why you are saying it….-_-

Third, *screams* Bad pan! Bad pan! *dodges pan* Here have a cookie! *tosses pan cookie*

**Phanfan925: **Lol, sadly there isn't going to be much more….D:

**Lolxxx: **Lol, hey! I update enough, it's not the Apocolypse! *World suddenly starts to end* *sighs* The world just loves proving me wrong…..It was explained why Dani was hurt., also he was the only one in the room, besides Dani, so she blamed him. When your adrenaline runs, you don't really think straight.

**DarkMousyRulezAll: **Lol, ya I was watching it and well I thought it would work well (The Ben 10 Thing) Anyways, I kind of like the newer ones better, but I think that's just cuz I like Kevin…..

**Jeanette9a: **ya, poor Dani….and Danny…..

**Mermaidangel123: **lol, YOUR WELCOME!

**Nycorrall: ***blushes* Thanks

**Aslan333: **Lol, thanks!

**Geek179: **Thanks! *sees your icon* ROBIN! I LOVE YOUNG JUSTICE! *giggles*

**Maheli Phantom: **Upaste? Did you mean Update? *gasps* TYPO! *giggles* I love typos!

**Kirara the great: ***sighs* I'm sorry but every story has to end…..

**VampireDiablo: ***blinks* Vampire Devil...:D Nice…anyways why do you hate me? :( what did I do? *eyes widen* I mean besides torturing Danny, and Dani.

**Chrizzie1: ***giggles* Mesa love smilies! (Sorry was watching Star Wars, and Jar-Jar was talking…. *giggles* I'm such a geek..)

**Thelittlemonster17: **Lol, I LOVE IT! Oh my zippers! It's right up there with Whack-a-doodle!

**Cotom: **Did you like the chapter? You found out what happened! Anyways it's okay, I was just wondering if anyone would catch the reference.

**Meli31295: ***giggles* So what did you think?

**Crystalzap: **Ya, but when he's the only one in the room and your adrenaline pumps sometimes its hard to think straight.

**Call me Mad: ***giggles* You think, but then again he was the only one there

**Trachie17: **Lol, it was kind of just there, it was the part about the "mom eyes" when she's talking to Danny. Anyways I just recently discovered Ben 10, and I am lovin it!

**Ranger Sage: **Gah! Please no not the plot dragon! *stops and thinks then grins* IDEA! *dives into trunk labeled Story Trash* I know he's in here somewhere, ah ha! *suddenly pulls out pink dinosaur* Meet my plot dragon! *giggles* His name is Spike! (He actually is a dinosaur I made up a while ago)

**Daniella Violet Moon: **Oooh SMILEYS! *dives into pool of smileys* *giggles* What the fork! I love it! Its right up there with Whack-a-doodle, and Oh my zippers!

**Dezzi Star: **Thanks, I liked it too, sadly it didn't last cuz, this story needs to end….

**Jordylilly777: **He he yep! UPDATE AGAIN!

**Christopher Scott: ***giggles* AUTOGRAPH! *does happy dance*

**CookieHunterOfArtemis: **Hi! I love Percy Jackson too, also if you need an idea for a fic, try a fic about Lancer finding out Danny's identity over a paper or something else they tend to be popular, that's how I got my popularity, on here. Hope that helps!

**IceDragon19: **lol thanks!

**Raineyes: **Oooh! Ninja-star! *grabs for ninja star* Mine! Mine! Mine! *misses each time* OH COME ON!

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **Yep! Or at least part of it…The whole thing is that plus the mom eyes statement from Dani. Anyways CONGRATS!

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	11. Everything's Fine

**Okay so this WAS going to be the last chapter, but then it was long so I decided to split it into two, expect the next part up later this week its already written. **

**So yep this story is almost done this is the second to last chapter, so sad…. D:**

**Chapter 11: Everything's Fine…**

Maddie walked slowly down the stairs into the dark basement, the looming darkness ahead only added to her nervousness, the least she could've done was keep the lights on for her poor baby, but she had left him trapped in the darkness, chained to a table, powerless, terrified, Maddie felt tears coming to her eyes as she walked, all she could see was the faint green glow of Phantom's eyes, Danny's eyes, her baby-boy's eyes.

Slowly she reached out and flicked on the light at the end of the stairs, and for a moment considered turning around, running away, wait for Jazz or somebody, somebody like Tucker or Sam, somebody who knew, but she pushed those feelings aside and moved into the light, until Phantom's face was clearly in view and she almost broke into sobs all over again.

Her baby boy's face was a mixture of fear, sadness, and pain, he was scared of her, his own mother! She had hurt him, tortured him, hunted him, she looked down and her eyes fell upon the blood on his ankles and wrists, those scars would forever mark him, forever remind him of what she had done, finally she spoke, but he beat her to it, his voice desperate and scared.

It was what you would imagine a rabbit would sound like as it gazed into the mouth of a coyote or fox, bond to eat it, "I swear, I didn't hurt Danielle! I promise! I'm mean how could I? I'm strapped to a table, please don't hurt me I'm the only family she has! I promise I wouldn't hurt anyone! I promise! The mayor was overshadowed, I was being controlled by a crazy clown when I robbed the banks-" She lost him as his already fast words turned faster, and his mouth moved with a speed to rival Jack on a sugar-high.

Finally she placed a hand over his mouth, unsure of what else to do, and winced as she saw him close his eyes in fear and brace himself for pain, both phsyical and verbal, she choked back a sob, before pressing her thumb into the DNA lock and releasing Danny and pulling him into a tight hug sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, "I'm so so sorry, Danny. Please forgive me I didn't know I didn't see, I-I…" she lost it and broke down completely unable to form anymore words with her trembling mouth.

He stiffened from the sudden movement, before finally relaxing, if only slightly, and whispering, "you know don't you?"

Maddie unable to speak only pulled away from him slowly and nodded, but kept a grip on his shoulders, scared her would run away from her, disappear.

Danny sighed and relaxed the rest of the way and turned human, Maddie's eyes went wide as two bright blue rings appeared around him and traveled up and down his body, the white hair turned black, the green eyes blue, and color returned to his pale cheeks, street clothes replaced the jumpsuit, and she secretly wondered where it went, the hair and eyes could be explained through DNA, but the jumpsuit? She shook the thought out of her head and just watched as Fenton replaced Phantom, she winced as she noticed the multiple bruises, cuts and scars stayed, and sighed, he looked up at her and smiled,

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he told her as he steadied his breathing. "Staying ghost takes up _way _too much energy." With that he relaxed into her arms, his eyes closing slightly, "Thanks mom," he said softly to her as he began to lose consciousness, for once not from pain or against his will, "for everything."

Maddie opened her mouth to ask why he should be thanking her, she had nearly killed him, but he never got an answer, her baby boy had fallen asleep in her arms something he hadn't done since he was 7, and she smiled softly playing with his hair, as she gently lifted him up, surprised by how light he was, even if he had gone without food or water for about a week, she just blamed it on his ghost half and carried him up into his bed, ignoring Danielle's I-told-you-so look, everything had turned out fine.

***sobs* Second to last chapter so sad, but the next chapter is like 3 pages long so ya….Anyways**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Aslan333: **Why thank you.

**Call me Mad: **lol, well when you put it that way, I prefer to say that she just went into shock kind of, after all she did just find out that she has been torturing her son and that he was already half dead to start with, wouldn't you be a little shocked?

**Trachie17: **lol, I don't get that channel sadly, no I went on the internet and went on a Ben 10 marathon and over the course of about a month and a half watched all the originals (except a view I couldn't find/wouldn't play) and the Alien Force ones, and am now caught up with Ultimate Alien. (I actually think I like the newer ones better AF/UA just cuz I like Kevin and his humor)

**Chrizzie1: **Thank you! Here's another smiley for you :D

**Jeanette9a: **you will just have to wait and find out now won't you :D

**DarkMousyRulezAll: **Lol, I know all those people are such idiots, I mean come on people it should be that hard to figure out XD

**Christopher Scott: **There's actually more reaction in the next chapter, anyways I'm glad you like it :P

**Death-magnetic-cyanide: **Vladdie may find out in like an aftermath chapter, the next chapter will answer those questions

**Turkeyhead987: **Yes it is! *whistles for pan* Here boy come here! *pats knees* Whose a good boy, come on come on!

**Crescentflight: **Lol thanks

**Cotom: ***giggles* Insult Julio day  
>Julio: It was not funny!<br>Cotom, Phoenix, and Me: WAS TOO!  
>Me: Glad you liked the chapter XD<p>

**Geek79: ***fangirl scream* Yes a fellow nerd! (I don't mean for that to be offensive in case you take it that way) I LOVE YOUNG JUSTICE! I actually saw it on a commercial on the previews for some movie *thinks* can't remember which one, but my dad was naming all the heroes, and some of the sidekicks and I was like how do you know these people? It was from reading comics and what not when he was a kid, anyways so I went to Youtube and went on a marathone I LOVE YOUNG JUSTICE! *fangirl scream* Oh I do YJ fanfics now if you want to check them, there's only one and it's a group of one-shots just FYI (okay so there's only one right now, but hey cut me some slack)

**Jordylilly777: **I'm sorry, I feel bad…..but this story has been one of my hardest to write, maybe someday, just don't expect a sequel…

**Meli31295: **Thanks!

**Lolxxx: **Lol ya I love his hero complex and the angry eyes *reads rest of review* ha ha very funny

**Phanfan925: **First off I love your name Phanfan, *in squeaky voice* Phanfan *in deep voice* Phanfan *giggles* Anyways glad you like it

**Black Robin: ***blushes* thanks

**Daniella Violet Moon: **lol, I've just got to say wow….that is a lot of smileys…..

**HikariNoTenshi-San: **Okay first off I started to copy your review instead of your PenName and got about half way done before I realized what I was doing; anyways I'm glad my story can make you feel emotion. I once heard a quote that said "A good author can make you feel the emotions of their characters" so that meant a lot (even though the characters aren't mine)

**RainingHearts4Ever: **Lol, don't worry I will!

**Thelittlemonster17: **Lol, I just literally laughed out loud and got a weird look from my cousin's wife

**Desiree Phantom: **Yep, I seem to do a lot of that….I think I did that in my one shot Gone…..Anywho hope you enjoyed the chapter

**Kirara the great: ***eyes light up like a kid's on Christmas, well I am a kid, so like mine on Christmas XD* SMILEYS! GIMME GIMME!

**Suaherolena02: **Lol thanks!

**Daughter of Poseidon014: **thanks, also its okay I like to rant too sometimes XD

**Dezzi Star: **Lol, that was very inspirational Dezzi

**Raineyes: **Hey! Okay so not cool! How can I type if I'm stuck to a wall? *suddenly realizes something* If these were sharp enough to dig into a wall and if you had missed….*shutters* just don't miss okay…

**Pheek:** Let me guess Pheek=Phantom Geek shortened to one word, just curious if I'm right anyways I'm glad you liked it!

**So what did you guys think please review even a smiley will do!**


	12. All Stories Must End

**Last chapter..*sobs* I'm happy and sad that this story is finally finished….**

* * *

><p><em>We speak of <em>_stories ending__, when in truth it is we who __end__. The __stories__ go on and on  
>~<em> _Jacqueline Carey (I think….)_

* * *

><p><strong>From Previous Chapter:<strong>

…_..and carried him up into his bed, ignoring Danielle's I-told-you-so look, everything had turned out fine._

**Chapter 12: All Stories Must End**

…**A Couple Hours Later…**

Danny stirred and opened his eyes , the first things he noticed was that he was no longer strapped to a table in their lab, but instead in his bed, with a blanket covering hi, his bright blue room staring at him, instead of the metal sound-proof walls of the lab, the second thing was that someone had patched him up and most of his wounds were already healing, thanks to the ectoplasm in his system, but the place where the skin had been rubbed off do to the cuffs would remain there forever, but he didn't care he had had worse, some of the scars on his wrists and ankles were from Vlad, and his numerous torture machines, not his mom.

_Mom, _he thought. _She's never gonna forgive herself is she? _He thought to no one, but the empty room, _I wonder how dad will react and Sam, Tucker, Jazz for that matter? _He finally decided he would get no answers if he stayed there studying the ceiling, so he hopped out of bed, too late did he notice his mistake, his legs gave out instantly due to the muscles not being used in a week and he collapsed to the floor his injuries screaming in pain as they made contact.

Despite his best efforts he let out a small whimper and his baby blue eyes flashed in pain, as he tried to push himself up, but again collapsed as his arms gave out too, he whimpered again, but this time the loud bang brought the loud sound of feet hurrying up the stairs. Out of panic (from not being able to move) and habit he instantly went invisible, and sank through the floor, he wobbled and blinked in and out a few times before finding the strength to float near the ceiling.

Concentrating he heard the worried voices whisper, "You left him alone!" He blinked it sounded like Sam. "Tucker! Can you please not think with your stomach for once! Vlad could have him!"

_Yep, defiantly Sam, _he thought, he knew that he should go back up then and there, but he had a feeling he was going to enjoy this.

"Oh so its my fault is it?" A voice yelled back, Tucker. "Who was the one who just had to follow me downstairs and into the kitchen to make sure I didn't eat a poor defenseless animal that was ALREADY DEAD!"

"Guys!" Another voice joined the battle of words, it was more mature, but the worry and anger showed in her voice, Jazz. "Arguing will get us no where! If mom and dad come home and Danny's gone we are _all _dead!_"_

Danny was about to float back up when he heard the door open and shut and Tucker whisper-yell,

"Quick hide!" Followed by a sharp smack and "Ow! I was kidding!" I silence, "…sort of." That had to be Tucker, Danny thought smirking.

Deciding it was time to finish his fun and carefully went back through the ceiling and landed in his bed, and turned visible again, effectively scaring Jazz, who had been looking under the bed for him and then came up to find herself face to face with his intense blue eyes.

"Danny!" She gasped as she stumbled back, "Don't do that again," she glared at him, "ever."

He just smiled at her cockily, "oh come on Jazz I haven't gotten up and walked around in forever, let me have some fun."

Jazz muttered something under her breath that sound like, "I can't believe he can joke about it." Before clearing her throat, "mom explained to dad."

"And?" Danny asked anxiously.

Jazz opened her mouth to talk, but Tucker beat her to it and said, "He said and I quote, 'my son's a superhero! I can't believe it! Never mind of course I can after all he's a Fenton! Wait! I just realized that he could have been getting my fudge from the store a whole heck of a lot faster! Where is that boy we need to talk! A man's fudge is his castle!'" By the end of Tucker's perfect imitation of Jack everyone was laughing.

Finally Sam bent over and kissed Danny on the cheek softly who blushed, "what was that for?" he asked, while secretly trying to figure out a way to never wash that cheek again.

Sam blushed and looked at him, purple eyes bright, cheeks red, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Tucker muttered something that sounded like 'love birds' which earned him two glares, one glowing a deathly green, and a kick in the shin from Sam's boot.

Finally his parents walked in, ignoring Tucker who was groaning and holding his leg, by then they were used to it and figured Tucker's mouth had just ran a race with Sam and lost to her boot, and walked straight to Danny.

"How you feeling sweetie?" Maddie asked sitting next to him on the bed and stroking his hair.

Normally he would have pushed her away, but not this time instead he looked up at her and mumbled, "my legs can't support my weight, neither can my arms." He watched Maddie pale, and seeing the hurt and guilt in her eyes added, "But I'll be fine in a couple of days I've been through worse."

Wrong answer and Maddie's eyes instantly darkened, "By who?" She asked simply and he gulped, he had forgotten how scary his mom was when she was angry.

"By Vlad Masters," he said softly figuring he had nothing to lose, his mother's eyes switched around from to confusion, to anger, to plain hate and she mumbled something that sounded like, 'I knew he was a creep,' and Danny silently laughed as he finished, "Vlad is also Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin Ghost as you guys call him, he's a halfa like me, a half ghost half human hybrid, he's out to kill dad, marry you, make me his apprentice, and.." he paused for a moment thinking, "actually I don't know what he wants to do with Jazz." He smirked up at her, "maybe she's just not good enough to kill or brainwash."

Jazz glared at him hands on hips, "What do you mean? I'm totally good enough to kill or brainwash! Who does Vlad think he is? I deserve some part in his master plan! I'm totally worth killing or brain washing!" She probably would have kept going off on her tangent until she saw the weird looks everyone was giving her and realized what she was saying and blushed. "Um I mean good he's not going to kill me, yay…." she cleared her throat and said, "Danny continue please," seeing him smirking at her she glared and hissed angrily, "now."

Danny rolled his eyes and continued, "Vlad actually was the one who created Danielle, actually he made 3 others beside her, but she was the only one who could actually think for herself and didn't melt into goop." He smiled softly at his 'cousin' who was standing behind Jack, smiling. "Vlad in a nutshell is one seriously crazed up fruitloop who desperately needs a cat." Again he stopped to think, "no scratch that he has a cat," he smiled cockily at his friends, "and her name is Maddie."

His friends burst into laughter as Maddie blushed a brilliant scarlet and started mutter threats under her breath.

Finally Danny asked the question he had been dying to ask since he had woken up, "So?" He asked slowly, "What are we going to do with Danielle?"

At this Dani smiled brilliantly and hugged Jack tightly, "I hope you meant it Danny when you said I was welcome anytime because from now on I am the annoying younger sister you've probably never wanted!" She smiled at his shocked face, "of course since I'm me I'm the younger sister you've _always _wanted."

With that Danny's whole face broke into a giant smile as he thanked his parents over and over for adopting the young clone, asking them how they managed it without giving anything away, Maddie explained that they had made up a story about how Dani was a "long lost cousin" who had been living on the streets, after her parents had died tragically, while trying to make it to the Fenton's house, when she got there they accepted her into their home and adopted her and well you get the rest.

After the story they sat there in comfortable silence that is until Jack broke it by saying, "now son I've done the math and realized that if you had been using your powers to get my fudge I would have about 20 more cases of fudge therefore you owe more 20 more cases of fudge."

Unable to hide it anymore Danny broke into laughter and with that this story is brought to an end as all stories must be, they start with a 'Once Upon a Time' and end with a 'Happily Ever After,' or maybe it was just the beginning of a new one.

**Yep just had to have Jack and his fudge in there, lots of humor here, probably the closest I'm gonna get to humor honestly I've never been good at it….*sighs* if you want humor go check out Turkeyhead987's stories anyways**

**what did you guys think, I hoped you liked it because this story is *sobs* is…over…*sobs* **

**I had a lot of fun with it and I hope you guys liked it too, there will be no sequel unless some plot bunny attacks me and even then it would have to wait til some other stories I have going on are over anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES! *sobs* for the last time, why? Why?<strong>

**Mermaidangel123: **SMILEY!

**Daughter of Poseidon014: **Lol, hello fellow YJ Fan! *hugs* Anyways ya Danny should've acted differently even when I was writing this, but honestly I was running out of ideas and I needed it to be happy so I didn't leave it open for a squeal as much.

**Jeanette9a: **Lol, I like the smiley ^,^

**DarkMousyRulezAll: **YAY! MUSHYNESS! *giggles* I loved your comment and it made me laugh, also give yourself sometime you'll finish XD anyways glad you liked it. Hope to see you review some of my other stories.

**DizzlyPuzzled: **Why, thank you

**Turkeyhead987: ***shrugs* What can I say I'm a natural dog er pan-dog person. *scratches pan and in my special for animals only voice* isn't that right, boy, huh huh?

**PhantomAerrow: **SMILEY POWER! *eyes glow* I CAN FEEL IT! *giggles* Any who glad you liked the story

**Aslan333: **Okay question are you calling me crazy or the chapter crazy? Also glad you liked it. (If you are calling me crazy, then yes it is true)

**Dezzi Star: ***smiles* Yep! Also honestly it was supposed to be five pages long XD but then I split it off there so I could give you guys two more chapters instead of one HUGE one

**HikariNoTenshi-San: **I changed it to T, going back I figured better safe than sorry, anyways honestly I would be afraid of my mom too if I was in Danny's spot, but I was running on low for story ideas (for this story) and I needed it to end so I kind of cut it quick, my bad….you aren't the first to say that though

**Star1the2friend: ***hands you tissue and cries with you* I know it so sad, I don't want it to end. Okay that's a lie I kind of do, because I have way too many stories going on right now, but stil…*sobs loudly*

**Master O' Time: **Gah! I hate you, (JK) I just lost the game. Anyways when did I mention llamas? Oh well anyways (again) I'm sorry, but as it says all stories must end

**Cotom: **Ya I love Dani, but believe it or not she was a hard character to write for, you only see her twice in the series (3 if you count her short cameo in Phantom Planet) and she kind of has like a personality change between them so she was a hard character to get a personality for

**Kirara the great: **Oooh *opens door and giant pink dinosaur pops out* SPIKE! *hugs dinosaur* (no really I have a giant imaginary pink dinosaur named Spike, long story) *Spike is followed by a bunch of smileys* SMILEY! *pet wolf falls out door* LUNA! *suddenly blinks* wait a sec *looks in door* hey this is just a door into my head what are you trying to pull? *stares at you angrily*

**Pheek: **lol Pheek! I love it! Anyways glad you liked the story, honestly I'm really sad it had to end….

**Desiree Phantom: **Nope, this was the last chapter *cries* (sorry about almost making you cry….)

**Phantomfan925**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one too.  
>P.S. Yes, yes it does (*giggles Phineas and Ferb rip off)<p>

**Lolxxx: **lol, ya honestly I would be too, but I needed to end this story (it was beginning to stress me out) so I skipped the whole Danny's afraid/angst bit…

**Nycorrall: **I know, but all good things must end, also why thank you I don't like to brag, but I do believe I am a genius XD (at least at DP fanfiction)

**Jordylilly777: **I know tis sad, it is over, but I'm glad you liked it

**Black Robin: **lol, "in other words it was AWESOME!" I laughed at that part, anyways I'm glad you liked it. Also if you liked this kind of thing you might like my True Hero series, The Story From Three Sides and All Because of a Paper, just saying it's kind of the same thing

**Fthegovernment: ***blushes* thanks, I'm glad you liked it

**Christopher Scott: **I'm glad you liked the analogy to the rabbit, anyways I'm glad you liked the story over all hope to see you in other reviews XD

**Geek179: **ya he probably wouldn't but this story was starting to stress me out and I needed to finish it so I skipped the Danny angst, sorry. Anyways did you ever read my YJ fic? Just curious as to what you thought.

**Chrizzie1: **Yay! SMILEY!

**Daniella Violet Moon: ***throws water on you and wakes you up* I UPDATED! Also I'm glad you thought the chapter was sweet, ya I admit it not a lot happened just some fluffy bonding

**Seantriana: **Yep, awww, it's so fluffy…

* * *

><p><strong>So as all good things must this story ends, I hope to see you guys in other reviews (you know for other stories *hint hint* XD) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, but please still…<strong>

**REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!**


End file.
